This invention relates to a device and method for treating ingrowing toe nails which is of a mechanical structure for engaging a forward edge of the toe nail to provide a force for bending the toe nail so as to decrease the curvature of the toe nail and prevent the size of the toe nail from engaging into the flesh of the toe.
Examples of devices of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,057,055 (Clarke); 4,068,656 (Barmore); 4,647,486 (Hoffman) and 5,261,872 (Goldenberg). Each of these devices provide mechanical elements which engage the toe nail itself and provide a force on the toe nail to modify the curvature thereof.
In addition British patent application 2,147,211 (Johnston) discloses a device comprising a first member which engages over the upper surface of the toe nail adjacent the center and a second portion which engages underneath the lower surface of the toe nail adjacent the sides so as to tend to lift the sides relative to the upper central portion. However a device of this type is ineffective since it tends simply to slip off a nail since there is a force tending to twist the device so that the upper centre part moves forwardly and downwardly allowing it to slip off the forward end of the nail.